Good Looking Hell
by tokaf
Summary: Without Magneto the Brotherhood has been destroyed, so were the XMen without Charles. As Gambit tries to make his way out of Genosha, Magneto must start the war of his dreams before something unrepairable happens to mutant kind.
1. Master of Magnetism

Summary: After House of M Magneto was left powerless (1), Wolverine had chased him, until now. Humans finally made the ultimate attack against mutants. Without Magneto the Brotherhood and the Acolytes have been destroyed, so were the X-Men without Charles. As Gambit tries to make his way out of Genosha, Magneto must start the war of his dreams before something unrepairable happens to mutant kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men… nor… nor… nor?... nor nothing… wtf?... ok who cares

**

* * *

Chapter I: Master of Magnetism**

Hate prisons and the worst part is that I mostly live in them, but that one was different. I had never been imprisoned like in those days. Humans feared us more than ever, and now, after their last attack to New Orleans they caught me. After the X Mansion was attacked, I and the few students who managed to escape went to France .The students were caught in the first attacks I only managed to save two little girls: Christine, a little girl of 6 years and Ana, a 16 years old blond girl. Christine had the power to stop time, and Ana could create a black energy which could be use in many forms; energy balls, moving objects and much more things. Before the Sentinels caught me I left them in the sewers, safe.

Once, years ago when Genosha was a prison I was put in there, we managed to escape, but this time was different. Without Magneto ruling Genosha Republic it was easy for the humans to take it and transform it into the highest security prison for mutants. There I had found some of my old friends, partners and enemies. By some reason we were powerless in that island. Humans forced the mutants to make hard work, tortured us. Every week approximately 140 mutants died in Genosha, some by the torture, others who tried to revel or to escape. By one reason they did not mixed me with the others, they put me in a rock chamber with no way out or in just an iron door that only opened so the nasty bread, which with they feed us, was given to me. I was tied with chains, my neck and my hands; it was designed so if I tried to move more than a few inches I would hang myself. Sometimes they came to torture me and ask me about other mutants and their powers. I knew that it will not end as easy; the humans were planning something greater, something worst. Maybe I was treated like that because years before when they imprisoned me, I created a rebellion which freed most of Genosha prisoners, but that was once, now it was another story.

The bluish iron door opened, a man entered my prison; I knew it was not eating time. As the man dressed in green camouflage uniform approached me I recognized his face.

"Kinkade" I said almost in a whisper. He then stopped and pulled a metal chair that was near the wall; he sat in front of me.

"Remy LeBeau, I'm impressed" commented the General as a tiny smiled draw in his pale face. "You know I though the X-Men will be a menace, it seems that without your Professor X you are nothing (2)"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Lots of things, but form you I want the location of the Savage Land" General Kinkade admitted while he took out a remote control from his pocket.

"And you think Gambit will tell you…" He smiled, then pushed a button from the control. "Are you going to torture me? Hah, don't be kidding me"

"No, I'm not" a soldier came into the room and handed a tiny monitor to the general, then got out the room. Kinkade pushed another button and the monitor turned on; 7 students from the Xavier Institute were there in front a row of militars with guns ready to shoot them. "Now, what do you say?"

"Fuck you" I told him coldly. After a few seconds I noticed his expression hadn't changed, I notice he was really going to do it. "For what do you want that location?"

"That those not corresponds you"

"Then, forget it" I coldly told the man in front of me. I really did not care about them, and I knew that what ever Kinkade was going to do with Savage Land location it was going to hurt more than 7 mutants.

"We want a scientist that is a resident there" He tried to give me the less information possible. That only made my curiosity grew.

"Who?" That was only one question, but other was why he was asking me if he had all the other X-Men, they had escaped, died, or they had simply refused, or maybe he thought I was the weaker one. He was wrong

"I think you know him he's called Mr. Sinister"

"Haha, that asshole"

"Yeah him. So?"

"So… what?"

"So which is the location!"

"I told you to forget it" Kinkade's face changed, he was furious, he could have killed me but he was not stupid. I smiled, I like when people heat me, when they wish me the worst.

"Fine, had no time for your games LeBeau" Then he pushed another button and the 7 children were killed.

"Son of a bitch" I told him in a cold and lowly voice, he stood up and got out letting me alone in that rock prison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentinels hadn't stop attacking, mutants hadn't stop been captured. Thanks to it people didn't came out of their home, nether humans nor mutants. Everybody feared the situation, but the humans thought it was the right thing to be done. Alaska had not been different than the whole world, there an old man had found safe place to stay, at least some hours. Now his problems have grown, not only he was escaping from a insane Wolverine, but now he didn't knew if Sentinels will also caught him without caring if he had powers or not. He was mostly sure that they will, with or without powers he was still a mutant.

He could not let other man see him, what will they say, the strongest man in earth now powerless. Not even himself could believe it. Since House of M finished he had felt the fear for the first time in his life and now it came back to him again. Erick could felt his hunter was near; he stood up and went out the abandoned house he was in. Just to find a madman in front of him, just to find Wolverine waiting to eliminate him. His eyes winded he was not ready yet, he felt that horrible feeling again, he felt fear again.

"Magneto" Logan said lowly as he took out his claws and prepared to end with Lensherr's live. He was wrong; Magneto had died after House of M, now only '_Erick_ (Magnus) _Lensherr_' exist. Then the earth started to move, grave sounds came, the sky was filled with flying machines and a grey smoke. Lots and lots of Sentinels landed near them. There were many Sentinels, different types of them, but all with the same propose capture the mutants and if needed kill them. "What the fuck!" Wolverine screamed as one of the giant machines attack him.

Magnus couldn't do anything; a Sentinel graved him while another one graved Wolverine. The Sentinel started squishing the ex-terrorist, who only felt pain and more pain. As he suffered he noticed how the Sentinel's hand was cracking. The red eyes of the machine started to shine, Erick had seen it before, he knew what was about to happen and he wanted to stop it, he didn't want to die. Magnus' eyes became light blue as a bluish transparent shield was created around him. It destroyed the hand of the Sentinel that was graving him; the shield started growing faster and faster until it was so big that the whole Sentinel was destroyed.

He felt to the ground, while approximately 31 Sentinels prepared their attack against him, the Master of Magnetism had revived and now he would not be stopped. A smile drew in his face before his eyes became blue again and same color giant wave came out of Magneto's body. It hit all the machines letting them without energy, making the machines fall to the icy ground. After some seconds a noise was heard and Erick remembered Wolverine was there, he saw Logan standing up, he smiled again and lifted the savage.

"Now who's the prey" The fear could be seen in Logan's eyes, he knew that Magneto will seek revenge now that he had the power to do so.

"How?" Lensherr started laughing at the stupid question made by the X-Man, as he lifted himself so he and Wolverine were face to face. "You fucking old man!"

The old mutant interrupted Logan. It seems that now that his powers had return he was even stronger than before, than ever. "Do you have something to say?"

"Eat my shit!" Wolverine told him while Magneto tortured him.

"Have a job for you" the smile hadn't disappeared from Magnus face "Go and find Charles, when you do so tell him to go to the North Pole, there I'll find him." the silver haired mutant knew that his old friend hadn't been captured, he knew that Charles Xavier was not going to surrender so easily. "Go, and do not fail me" Erick simile started disappearing as Logan was sent flying as far as possible from the man who once feared death.

Magneto started flying north, to where one of his old base was. He knew what had happened to the X-Men, the Brotherhood and the Acolytes and he also knew he had the power to make them unify again, but did he wanted to do so? What really bothered him was the fact that the humans had taken something that belonged to him, they had taken the only thing which he make an effort to get, the only thing he and Xavier could say was theirs.

He finally got to his old and destructed base, one of his uniforms was still there, he put it on, only one thing missed; his helmet. At the end he found what he was looking for. That helmet represented his power, represented him, represented the memories of what once was the best friendship of all. He put it on, now the Master of Magnetism was completed and no living creature will ever dare to stop him. Now what he had feared all his life had happened, a new holocaust was made, a worst one. He finally had the right to start the war he always wanted, but now he had no one who will tell him he was wrong. And he knew he was, but he was not going to admitted, he needed a friend to tell him the truth. He was alone, and only one man could end with his lowliness. That man was gone and he needed more than a savage to find him, the problem was he didn't know what was needed to find him. His war will not wait any longer, he was ready? Or he will live that dream for eternity.

* * *

AN: Hi, me again… well maybe not again…well new story, hope you do like it 'cause I'm really making an effort writing this… If you already know me you know I'm a…a….a what?... right I know, I'm a Magneto fan, I know almost everything about him. He'll be the main… main?... why not… alright, he'll be the main character… that's all. Ok maybe you noticed the little numbers…. They ain't so little… yes they are…no… yes, they are letter number 5! They are little!... ok maybe they are… ok they're there 'case not all of you know as much as me about X-Men, so I put them like in books… in books?... yeah in books… ok, in the authors note they'll explain some things that have happen in the comic that not everybody knows, if you don't need the explanation is fine, but if you needed here will be… well I'll dedicate this chapter to Luisa Cossio who is going to Texas in a few days so... we'll miss her...ok that'll be all….

1) House of M was created by Scarlet Witch after Magneto and Xavier tried to helped her 'cause she had lost control of her powers. House of M is an alternative universe where Magneto is the ruler of the world. Like Scarlet Witch is not as powerful to create such a thing she used Magneto's energy to do so. After a whole life lived in House of M Magneto's energy run off so everybody returned to the normal universe. Thanks to that Magneto was left powerless.  
2) Also after House of M the X-Men get mad at the Professor X was also left powerless and by a stupid thing that had passed like… a lot of time before the X-Men threw him out of the mansion. Well mostly it was only Cyclops the one that was mad at him.

Ok I think that's all…what else… right…please REVIEW it has no cost… it doesn't?... no, it doesn't….hhhaaa ooohhh, ok then do it!... and I almost forgot… what?... do not mess with sugar is bad for you…. Beware.


	2. Next Time It´ll Be Freedom

**Chapter II: Next Time It'll Be Freedom**

Every single day I was imprisoned in that insane's land I felt a piece of me was ripped out. I know there was nothing to do, but still I feel bad each time Kinkade came near me, each time he asked about Sinister, each time he killed innocent mutants in front of me. What I asked myself was; if there wasn't someone else to ask about Mr. Sinister, about Savage Land. I was sure that the other X-Men were also imprisoned Genosha, but why was he asking me if he had Cyclops, Jean, Rogue why ask me if he had members of the Brotherhood that knew even more about the Savage Land that we do. Why? Did he saw me as the weaker one, or he simply liked to torture me. I had been imprisoned for a month now; three of them had passed since the first attack began. No mutant knows why did the humans start this massacre, why did the humans finally ended up with the silent war; with the war that had been fought since mutant existence was known.

The iron door opened again, I had seen that event lots of times since I got to Genosha; I had already memorized it. A man came into the room, I did not recognize him, but I was sure it was not Kinkade. A man with silver hair, dressed in black and purple got near me. Bastion took the chair in which Kinkade had sat the other times.

"Remy LeBau, there's something bothering you?" The machine man asked as he sat in front of me.

"Lots of things bother Gambit" I did not move my head up to face him. I could see his face, his eyes, I could see him. "Did Kinkade tell you our problem?" I asked sarcastically while a simile cracked in his face.

"There was no need" Bastion move closer, graved and pulled my hair obligating me to see him at the eyes "You'll never tell us where the Savage Land is. Will you?" he said slowly as a smile drew in his face.

"Finally some with a brain here" I was still glaring at Bastion eyes. "So, now you're going to free Gambit or what?" I commented as the smile in my face got even bigger.

"No, I have a better plan for you" the silver haired man said coldly "What will you say if we drain you to death"

"Gambit would say: Fuck you!"

"Haha, that's the only thing you can do, isn't it? Pathetic" Bastion stood up "Oh, I almost forgot" Bastion took out the same remote control Kinkade use. I knew what was about to happen, someone was going to be killed "do you remember them?" a tiny screen, which was put in the corner of the dark room, turned on. "Christine and Ana, if you didn't remember them, you saved and accompanied them" my face could show the anger I felt. I tired to attack Bastion but the chains on which I was tide did not let me do so. Bastion pushed the tiny button; he gave the order to kill them and the soldiers did as they were told.

"Haha, now what do you have to say"

"Gambit'll kill you! Son of a bitch!" I screamed at him as I still tried to attack him.

"Really, that's something I want to see" Bastion got near me and showed me his cheek. "Here, punch me. I'm giving you the right to do so. Oh, I forgot you can't do it" Bastion started laughing in my face. I couldn't stand it; he was right I couldn't punch him, I couldn't even touch him. I needed to do something, I couldn't punch him so I spitted at him. It hit exactly in his face, which immediately change, his smile was gone and also were the laughs. The machine man took the metal chair on which he had sat and hit me with it. The crash between my back and the chair made it broke in to several pieces, but still it hurt as shit.

"Bastion! Come here!" I screamed at him once I had recovered myself from the hit.

Bastion just raised his hand "See you later LeBau" he said in a sharp voice and then went out of the sinister room.

I sat down on the floor. I had tried too many times to free myself and I knew it was impossible to do so; at least alone it was. My back still hurt, then I remembered, I looked down to the floor and saw the pieces of the chair. I graved one and used it to open the lock of the handcuffs on my hands, ankles and neck; an easy job for a 'professional' thief like myself. Now I had another problem: getting out of the room without being notice will be another challenge; the good thing is that I love challenges; the bad thing is that sometimes the challenges can not be pass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been walking through jungle for at least a month; he didn't want to get out of it, but still he needed to do so. There was no way the Sentinels could caught him there; he was in his habitat, no one could defeat him there. He had been running from the Sentinels since the first attack to Canada begin. He knew they will sent him to the now modified Genosha, he knew they will sent him to the greatest security prison for mutants in the world; he knew they will sent him to the only place he once called home. He never had a family, it could bee said that he never wanted on either, he never had friends; at least not for him to notice. He liked working alone, but lots of times the jobs could not be done alone, help was required. But he was never loyal to a team; he had been in many of them, but in none he felt accepted. There were few things he liked about life; killing, spreading suffering, challenges and more than all of them vengeance. He didn't know why the attacks began, but he knew it had something to be with the last mission he fulfilled. He needed to kill the president of a Canadian corporation, he did as he was told and got the reward he was told too. Now he knows that the president he killed was also a great politician in Cuba. It was easily known that a mutant was responsible for his death. He didn't care if he had been the responsible for this ultimate holocaust that was taking place.

Finally something changed the air could be felt different; it smelled like bas, like fire; it was harder to breath, the pollution was what smelled so badly. Sounds started coming, plane sounds, machine sounds. Finally a Sentinel fall in front of him, followed by 9 more and then came 3 more; they had him surrounded, but he knew there was no way caught him there, in the jungle.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Sabertooth screamed as he jumped and nailed his claws in one of the Sentinel's head "Die you stupid machines!" once he had finished with the first Sentinel he jumped and attacked the second one in the air. Using his claws he scratched the third on the legs breaking them; like that he went against the fourth, against the fifth, against all who were left.

By his unfortune one of the Sentinels managed to hit him in the chest with a red laser, which came out of its eyes. The only reason he did not died was thanks to his extremely good healing factor. The hole in his chest instead of curing it started getting bigger and bigger as time passed. His chest started getting darker also. The Canadian mutant could feel how the pain passed through all his body. Sabertooth knew that the technology of the Sentinels had increased but he was not expecting something like that. Not even he, the mutant with the greatest healing factor, could survive it.

"Filing bad?" a voice came from behind him. Sabertooth turned to face the man who had spoken "I think I can help"

"I don't need your help Xavier" the beast like mutant told Professor X while he felt at his knees.

"Really, it seems like you do" the bold psychic told Sabertooth as he got near him "Do you really think you will survive by yourself?"

"I don't think so, I know it" Creed graved his hart, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can help you if you let me do so" Charles said as he knelt besides Creed.

"Do it! Help me!" Sabertooth finally said. He could feel how his hart beats got slower and slower; he could feel how his strengths went away. He knew that the only way to stop this mutant holocaust was by uniting the two men who offered salvation for mutant kind; he knew that he was knelt besides one of them; he knew the other one will soon reappear. Creed trusted that both; Magneto and Charles will forget their differences and unite to free mutant kind. What he didn't knew was that the two mutants were not as different as everybody thought; what he didn't knew was that they were the different side of a same coin, what he didn't knew was that those differences were not going to be forgotten.

* * *

AN: hi... me again... hope you are liking the story...ok there´s really onthing to say...I love myself...what the f# was that... what you heard... you´re insane...so?...so!... yeah so?... comit suicide... yeah whatever...  
Do not mess with suggar...not again... is bad for humans, and for some animals, beware...yeah my ass


	3. The Chosen Day

**Chapter III: The Chosen Day**

Now that the door was finally open the only thing he needed to do if he wanted to get out was to hide from the guards, which was not such an easy job when ninety nine percent of the guards were Sentinels. Sentinels designed to find and destroy mutants. Remy's greatest decision was not choosing a place to hide, but if he should help the other prisoners. He was powerless in that island, he knew. And helping other mutants would easily catch the attention of the Sentinels or one of the many cams could see him. But the problem was he ignored if there were other X-Men being held in Genosha, the problem was he ignored if his dear Rogue was being held in that island of hell. Remy LeBeau may be a street rat and one of the most nasty thieves in the world, but he was not going to risk loosing one of his more precious lovers. But still he was not going to risk himself by letting everybody out; even less if he had no powers.

The Cajun run through the bright hallway towards the first Advanced Sentinel (the advanced sentinels are not so big as normal, they are almost the same high as a human, but they still are as powerful as normal sentinels) he graved it's neck and arm and (estreyo) the machine against the closest wall. Using lots of his strength he managed to ripped the Sentinel's head off.

The now headless machine fell to the ground followed by the piece of metal which once was a robot's head "Man I'm ain't going to do that again" Gambit told himself as he (sovaba) his arm. It was then when he realized there wouldn't be a way to free Rogue if he didn't knew were she was. But the time to think had passed and now was the time to act, well at least that was what Remy thought.

"What are you going to do next?" came a female voice from behind. a really familiar voice, Gambit tried to remember who's voice it was before turning to face the mutant talking to him.

the thief's eyes winded when he saw a metal door with only a little hole in the bottom where some eyes were staring at him. "Kitty?" asked the confused man still wondering who the hell he was talking to.

"Kitty! who the hell is Kitty!" this time the voice seemed less like a woman's but still he had hope.

"Ann?" Gambit, who was even more confused than before, asked.

"I'm Toad you ass!" the nasty mutant yelled at him.

"Oh… I guess my ears are falling me…" the brown haired Cajun commented as he rubbed his head. "Wouldn't you know where Rogue is?" he asked almost knowing what Toad was going to say.

"I have really valuable information…" Surely Gambit was not expecting an answer as stupid as that one. "if you take me out of here maybe I'll tell you where your little bunny girl is"

Gambit rose an eyebrow. he knew he was short of time and he didn't wanted to walk besides Mortimer (Mortimer is Toad's real name), so he thought fast "you are scrude" he commented and started running away from the disgusting man.

"Wait! I can tell you! all the X-Men were sent to a lab near New York!" Gambit stopped. He thought for a moment his glare change as he approached the (celda) fastly.

With a strong kick he opened the metal door. "How the hell you know that?" the X-Man asked Toad once he had graved him from the neck and lifted him until they were face to face. "Tell me or your head will end like the Sentinel's" the red haired man menaced once he had push Todd against the wall. Gambit's hand started closing, squashing the mutants throat.

"He told me" Todd managed to say in "Kinkade, Kinkade told me" the nasty man finished after some seconds.

"Why?" Remy asked gently one more time still squashing Mortimer's throat.

"Gaaaga" was the only thing Toad could say at the moment.

"Tell me you bastard!" the chocolate haired Cajun ordered before punching the terrorist's stomach. Gambit kept closing his right hand preventing Toad form breathing.

"…savage land…" Toad commented making a great effort. Gambit let go the nasty mutant's throat.

"You said Savage Land?" Mortimer nodded once he felt to the ground. "You told Kinkade where Savage Land is?" Remy LeBeau asked placing his foot on Toad's neck. "What did he promised yo…" The red eyed mutant couldn't finish his question. Eleven or more Advanced Sentinels were marching towards him. "Fuck" he said before starting to run. When the robot's found their prey they stopped marching. Some started shooting at the Cajun and others flew in an amazing speed toward him.

Toad followed Remy, trying to dodge the rockets, lasers and energy balls the Sentinels were shooting them. Gambit tried to remember any of the island's secret exits, but everything was so different now that the military had transformed it into a prison. Gambit knew he could not fight the Sentinels, he also knew that running was no good either; but still it gave him some time to think in someway to get rid of the enemy. There was no way he could win, there was no way he could get away of that prison alive. It had the perfect design. He remembered that Genosha's prison made years ago was also perfect and still he managed to survive; lots of mutants died but he survived. Did that meant someone else needed to die for he to live? Did that meant other mutants needed to die so his pathetic live could be save? He didn't knew; but it worked once. Why couldn't it work twice? Of course that it was morally wrong, but Remy's LeBeau morality was lost years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This had been the sixteenth city he had passed, the sixteenth city he hadn't seen a living creature in. Three days had passed since he started his quest. Three days of walking without rest. No human would resist that, thanks god he was not human. It was odd, supposedly the attack was just against mutants, then why most of the cities were deserted? He truly ignored it, he didn't care about it, but after three days of being running he needed things to entertain himself. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Why was it that the only humans he saw were pathetic beggars laying in the streets drinking or drugging themselves? He just knew that there was no human kids playing outside, or going to school, or having fun. He just knew that things were not as before, that since this mutant holocaust started everything had been destroyed. Even humans had to pay, some with their lives, others with something more valuable; but still they had to pay too. That was one of the only similarities humans and mutants had have in this unholy war.

As Wolverine walk through the destroyed city he could catch the smell of blood in the air, of burned meat, of war. Logan knew he needed to find Charles before Magneto attack. If he didn't, humans nor mutants will survive; if he didn't the world would be stay without any life at all, the world would be no one's to enjoy.

He stopped for a second to recover his breath. His eyes narrowed when his sense of smell caught stopped feeling the smell of death and a new smell came into it. A very disgusting smell, but still it was familiar to him. Logan took out his claws and started looking the origin of the nasty smell. he could recognized it anywhere; the smell of an old enemy, the smell of a traitor, the smell of wasted friendship. A shade of a man, or at least what seemed like a man appeared in the horizont. Wolverine knew who it was, Wolverine knew there was no time to waste and started running towards him. The mutant stopped when he noticed a man in a wheelchair besides Sabertooth.

It was then when Wolverine felt safe, he felt all his problems had end. Obviously he was wrong, right in that before that moment he hadn't had any problems. From now on his life will change, he would stop being the same. From now on his fate and the world's laid in the hands of a madman. From now on there would be no tomorrow, there would be no peace, there would be no safe place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had finally came, the day to end it all. He was standing there glaring at the horizont, glaring at the future, at his future. His blue shiny iced eyes were as cold as the moon, as cold as only he could be, as cold as only the truth could be. He could see a shining star in the night sky, a star only he could see, a false star, a false hope, a false peace.

The time had come, he should stop wondering, stop remembering and act instead. He should be merciless, he should act the same way the humans have act against him ever since he was born. He should do many things, but the only two things Magneto cared about were his dream and Charles dream, nothing else, nothing more.

* * *

AN: Ok that was third chapter and maybe the last one... we are not the kind of people who just lets a story die like this... but thanks to the lack of... everything... It maybe the last chap... well anyways we would like to thank Luissa Cossio who made possible this chap...  
hope you too like the chapter... hope to hear about you soon mates...beware...


	4. No More Hope

**Chapter IV: No More Hope**

The hallway seemed endless trhough his eyes; he had been running through it for almost fifteen minutes and it was as if he hadn't even moved. The place seemed like a labyrinth, every single corner led him to the same spot he had been a minute ago; it was like running in circles. Remy knew what he need to do. He looked back just to see Toad following him with a couple of Sentinels at his back. The red-eyed man smiled as he passed one of the prison's metal doors. Toad stopped noticing his leader was stopping too.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mortimer screamed at the handsome man. Gambit slowly turned to face the nasty mutant, his crimson eyes made Toad freeze.

Gambit started walking slowly towards the metal door besides him. He knew what he needed to do, and he had just what he needed in order to do so. He knew that what he was about to do was against everything he had learned in the past years, but he didn't care. He didn't care if people thought he had lost his sanity; he had never cared. He heard Toad's cry just a second before he touched the iron door. He could hear the girl breathing inside the dark room. The Cajun turned to face the mutant-slayer machines; Mortimer was laying on the ground bleeding, praying to the God he had never believed in. What Toad ignored was that something had changed, something the brown haired mutant could feel. The door behind Remy suddenly exploded and the smile in his face grew. He slowly knelt to touch the stone floor while the Sentinels attacked him with rockets and energy balls. But they were too late, the ground under them exploded the same way sinners' souls will in the judgment day. The robots were quickly eaten by the light under them. After half a second, all had been left in the past and Toad stared at Gambits fiery eyes as if they were his key to salvation. The brown haired thief stood up and placed his hand on the wall. He could see a little girl hiding in the shadows of the stone room he had opened seconds ago.

"Come" He said slowly, keeping his hand against the wall. "Don't be scared" he said, knowing that there were many things she should be afraid of.

She ran towards the X-Man and stopped in front of him. He could see the suffering in her ocean blue eyes. Her white skin was full of bruises, of scratches. For the first time in many years he felt compassion; he felt sadness, he felt love. His creepy smile changed for a welcoming grin. Remy's face had changed, he no longer cared about himself, about what was wrong and what was right; he just cared about the six year old girl standing in front of him. He slowly removed his hand from the wall and by Mortimer's surprise, the it did not explode.

Remy knelt besides the little girl. She could not take her eyes off his crimson eyes. He moved his hand and touched her stone cold chin. "Everything will be fine" a second after his last syllable, another explosion came, but this time he was not responsible for it.

He looked up to see the roof being ripped off; to see the cloudy sky for the first time in weeks. More explosions came just after the blond girl had hugged him in terror. The thief could see how the Sentinels flew in the sky, attacking something but without any success. He could see how those human machines were easily destroyed by an invisible force, how they fell to the ground in flames or charged with bolts of electricity. It was then, after some minutes of what seemed the last day for earth, that a sonic wave spread through all the island and farther leaving all the machines in the region powerless . Sentinels, helicopters, planes and advanced sentinels fell from the skies as if they were rain or snow. The sound of the machines crashing against the ground seemed almost like a symphonic melody in Remy's ears.

"Is it over?" the blond girl asked in a low voice while she looked up at Gambit's face. He nodded in a reply.

"Mutants from the world" came a voice all the mutants recognized; a voice Gambit was waiting for, a voice which meant salvation for ones but meant the beginning of another hell for others. As the voice danced inside LeBeau's ears, he stopped looking at the little girl and turned to face him, he turned to face the man who will change his future.

"Magneto" the chocolate haired man said to himself as he stood up.

"Magneto" the blond girl repeated to herself as she wondered lost inside her thoughts. "Is he Magneto? He's going to save us, isn't he?" she asked in excitement, obviously aware of the man's reputation.

The long haired thief managed to make a sentence, though rather slowly. "No one can tell" by an unknown reason, his eyes seemed brighter than before. He looked at the floor and hoped for the best; he hoped for what he once thought impossible, for what he now saw as their only way to salvation.

"I am here to save you all" He said slowly; his icy blue eyes could have made anyone feel saved, anyone except for Remy. "I am here to save you from the human race; from those who have imprisoned you here, for those who call you abominations" The Master of Magnetism landed softly besides the wounded Toad.

Mortimer opened his eyes and felt how a non existent energy filled his body. "Sir" he was bleeding from the back and many wondered how he could even talk.

Not even Charles would stop him now; that was what he, Gambit, feared. That was what he had feared since the day he crossed paths with him who some call Master of Magnetism. He had feared since the day he met Charles, since this horrible massacre started. The silver haired mutant placed his eyes on him, then he moved them down and noticed the little girl. A welcoming smile drew on Erick's face; a smile Remy had never seen. It was then when he started to doubt; was he wrong? Could Magneto really be the only way out of this nightmare? He couldn't accept it, he will never do so.

The brown haired thief could feel how the blond girl stopped hugging him. He turned to look at her beautiful face and instead he found her running towards the man he hated the most, towards the man he feared the most, towards the one who same call Master of Magnetism.

"Come!" the little girl told Gambit. Her voice was so soft that it could have even been mistaken with an angel's prayer.

Remy tried to smile but his efforts were useless. No man in his position would be able to do so. After some seconds he noticed he was just standing there, with his loneliness. Looking at the destroyed floor.

"Didn't you hear her?" came a male voice. The unmoral X-Man looked up to find Lensherr standing, being hugged by the blond girl whom he had saved just minutes ago. "Or does she need to ask you again?" His loving smile hadn't disappeared and in his eyes moon tears were held: in his eyes, the future of the world was held, in his eyes a piece of hope was held.

* * *

AN: Hi, we're back!!!... and it really feels good… It's been a long wile since we didn't update but we promise we'll try to update sooner this time, and that's not only for this story but for all of our stories!!!... What!? have you gone crazy!!? how the hell are we going to do that!!!??... well, don't know, but does it matter?... of course it does!! are u insane or what???... I think you are the one who need's a little of mental help… me! who keeps saying that stupid phrase about sugar and crap!!!... well is not me… are u sure!!... I'm positive, more than that; I'm sure it was u… what me!.. yeah u, who else, the janitor!!... we don't even have a janitor… so??... I don't get it, anyways don't mess with sugar, is bad for you… u see, it is you!!... who me? no, are you mad… AAAAHHH f#$ it!! 


	5. A Plan for Sinners

**Chapter V: A Plan for Sinners**

The world was slowly being destroy by the lack of hope which flew with the wind, tearing apart all human dreams. The small house, in which they laid, had been fighting a war with that wind ever since the new hell was created. A hell where no mutants could live, and where humans could only live if they had sin. A hell for sinners and for demons; that was the kind of hell earth had became. A hell Charles and Erick tried to end, a hell which will seemed to had no end, a hell which humans saw as home.

Inside of the cold house three mutants waited. Only Xavier knew what they were waiting for, but the other two did what they where told without replay. "Magneto had free Genosha form Human hands." Stated the blue eyed psychic as he looked at the beast beside him.

Creed smiled as he hear the words of the wise mutant "What about us?" he asked still smiling like a madman.

"I guess we should get going." The powerful mutant told the two animals.

Logan's face showed no more than anger. His eyes seemed calmed but his voice sound otherwise. "Where?"

Sabretoothed roar when he heard Logan's voice who immediately pull out his claws. "Don't even." ordered Charles closing his eyes. Slowly both began to calm down and sat on their respective places. "Savage Land." The Professor said coldly as he moved out of the unholy house.

"What the fuck are we going to do in such a place?!" Wolverine asked before standing up.

"Sinister's there and for an odd reason Bastion's looking for him." His blue eyes closed as he turned and continued his way out of the building.

The two beasts followed him closely for a few seconds. "How the hell are we getting there!?" Sabretooth screamed at the old psychic.

"That's why I need you two." He turned his wheel chair to face them. "There, a few miles east there's a sentinel base."

Slowly Victor's eyes started recovering their normal madness, while Logan's calm state started disappearing. Without hesitation Sabretooth jumped to attack Logan but was stopped by an invisible wall. Wolverine pulled out his claws and prepare to kill as a dark grin appeared on his face.

Creed turned to face the Professor who was sitting a few meters from him. "Let me go!" He screamed after roaring like the animal he was.

Jumping to attack Xavier he stopped in midair. Charles placed his index finger on Creed's forehead before talking "Go way north, you'll find someone there, he'll take you to your master." Once he had finished the blonde beast fell to the ground and started running north. Wolverine started running after him, even though he knew Sabretooth was quicker than him. "Logan stop!" The bald man order and the beast obeyed, stopping where he was told to.

"Why!? Why don't you let me go!?" His anger had overcome him, but Charles didn't care.

"He may have done terrible things but at the moment he's in our side." His infinite wisdom thought Wolverine his mistake, but the brute beast was too incompetent to understand it. "You should learn to control yourself" Wolverine murmured something before pulling his claws in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The land was filled with savage trees and random animals. Filled with color, with bright and nature. The jungle kept going for miles and miles until the horizon put end to that beautiful paradise. No war was being held on that sacred place, but the time was growing short and soon the war of wars will brake and no men nor mutant will be able to escape the merciless death. No eye could have seen the white man sitting on his throne, drinking wine, waiting for the good news. But he was there, waiting for his minors to come.

One of the metal doors opened, revealing a skinny but handsome man. He slowly started to walk towards his master as the automatic door closed. He knelt in front of the red eyed men, soiling his white tunic. "What do you bring to me?" Mr. Sinister's cold voice echoed in the whole room.

The minor slowly stood up before talking. "Magneto finally made a move." He stated, not knowing if it was the right thing to say.

"And…" His eyes filled with pride and loneliness as he talked.

The man tried to calm down, but he was unable to do so, while his nervous mind made up a sentence. "Genosha has fell." The green eyed mutant notice that a small smile had appeared on his master's face. After a few seconds he decided to continue talking. "They will soon be here and…"

"Perfect." Mr. Sinister didn't even let his minor finished interrupting the man and dismissed him. "You may leave." Stated the milk skinned men before standing from his cold throne. Once the minor was gone he started walking towards the left corner where a metal door laid. He opened it and revealed a dark room where just a small ruby shined from the floor. Slowly Mr. Sinister knelt and graved the precious rock, as he stood up his eyes nailed on the monstrous machine in front of him. "I may need you." A smile drew on his face as he left the room, still with the precious stone on his hand.

Over a day had passed after the news was transmitted to Nathaniel. The ruby eyed man was sitting on his throne wondering what will be the fate of the world, while the electronic door opened. Two men were standing in the middle, they were guarded by several officers. At the back a few of Sinister's minors escorted the militaries. The two men of the front, one wearing a green military suit and the other one a black suit with some pink decorations on it. They continued walking, leaving the guards behind, until they were just a few meters from Dr. Essex.

"What is your propuse here?" Mr. Snister demanded without standing up.

"We came for what you promised." General Kinkade stated without hesitation. "Do you have it?"

A small grin appered on the scientist's face before he talked. "Of course I have it; but I'm not giving it to you."

"What!? We had a deal!" Kinkade screamed with all his strenght.

"Explain yourself!" Bastion made a step forward as he talked.

"Haha, you can load your sentinels, your bombs and misils here; in my base. But I will not give the toxine to you, I'll just load your weapons." The sinister scientist explained as he laught.

"It seems perfect to me." Bastion added, kowing there was nothing he could do about Nathaniel's decission. "But if the toxine is not effective you'll pay." His cold voice cut through the athmosphere.

"There's no need to worry," he kept talking like if the gods had given him power over humanity, "it'll work just as planned."

"Then we'll make our main Sentinel Base in here." Kinkade spoke before his angry eyes stated on the cold blooded scientist.

Mr. Sinister's dark smile disappear and for the first time he stood from his throne. "As long as no Sentinel attacks me or any of my servants, you have my permission." He slowly started walking towards the man in the black suit. "But know that I have the control over this toxine," after a few second pause he continued, "and I can turn it against you when ever I want." The white skinned man talked to Bastion's ear.

Bastion's anger rise and he seemed to be loosing control over his actions. "Do as you wish but I warn you don't try to mess with us."

"No one 's messing with you. Now leave." Both Bastion and Kinkade left the bloody place followed by the officeers. After a few minutes had passed and Mr. Sinister seemed to be by himself a great shadow appeared besides him. "Now we have our protection."

"Perfect." The unholy voice of the man danced through Dr. Essex's ears. Both stayed by themselves in that God forsaken place where no light tuched, where sins became holy acts, where they could rule forever. Because in hell demons are the ones who rule.

* * *

AN: I know, we havn't update since... a long time ago... but well, we are trying to keep on... we are trying... well see u later, hope u like the chap 


	6. A Hero Story

**Chapter VI:**** A Hero Story**

Darkness covered Earth and there was no man able to change that. Only God could help his creations at this time. Only God had the power to give salvation to those who had sin. The only problem was that God was not there to help them; there was only a man who called himself the god among mutants, a man who had lost what he wanted most a few months ago, a man who had never felt fear, a man who now hide in the shadow created by his servant. A man who was being blindly chased by the few mutants left. A man who once call himself Apocalypse.

"I need your help." A brown haired man stated as he walk towards the Master of Magnetism.

Magnus looked at the young mutant before murmuring something to the red skinned man besides him." Really, I never thought you'll actually ask for my help." The old man answered, once his black haired servant was gone.

"So you know?" As Remy talked the wind started blowing and playing with his hair.

"No, but I can imagine what you want." His stone cold voice echoed in the whole island. "I cannot help you, we cannot say if she's death or if she has lost her powers as many did. There's no way we can find her." Erick Lensherr commented after a few seconds.

"Thanks anyways." Gambit said as he glared at the blue ocean and tried to let his resentment go.

"But we both know someone who can do what you're asking for." The smile was still on Magneto's face as he talked. "My old friend, Charles, could do that for you." Some silent seconds passed in which only the wind could be heard. "But meanwhile I'll need your help."

Gambit stare at him coldly before speaking. "And why should I help you?"

"We both know that without me every single mutant that is still alive will be exterminated. Rouge may be one of them." Erick stated as a small breeze blew, touching his steel cold face.

"What do you need?" The crimson eyed mutant asked, admiring the endless seas in front of him.

Slowly a weak smile cracked in Magnus' face. "Didn't Bastion and Kinkade asked you about Savage Land?" The breeze kept on blowing, refreshing the former terrorist's mind. "Well, I know what they want and believe me if they manage to get it, no mutant will be left alive."

"Sure." Remy's sarcasm was as notable as a demon in heaven or a angel in hell. "Why me? We both know I'm not loyal to you, besides there are stronger people in this island."

"I wouldn't be that sure." Magneto stated still with the grin on his sinister and frozen face. "Do you remember your friend New Sun?"

"What about him?"

"You have that power inside you, and besides you are former X-Man, you should have some other… skills."

"How will we get there anyways." LeBeau tried Magneto once more.

"Don't worry about that." The Master of Magnetism stated as the blood skinned man approach. The satanic metal ,once part of Sentinels and machine guns, slowly begin moving, embracing them as a mother embraces her child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a time when he was considered a hero, a hero without fear, a hero like no other. There was a time when all the American children knew his name and hoped they could be like him one day. There was a time when he could save nations with a simple speech. There was a time when America was a part of him; there was a time his name meant something to him. Now he was being chased by all nations. Now the ones he had saved had turned against him and wanted him death. Yes it was true; he had destroyed a Sentinel facility and freed over 30 mutants out of an extermination camp. But since this knew holocaust had started he had been wanted death, he knew that his actions where only an excuse to take him out of the way. He knew mutants needed his help and he was willing to give it to them.

The former hero moved in the jungle like if he had lived there most of his life. At human eyes, anyone could say he moved faster than any tiger or lion. Maybe it was the Super-Soldier formula, maybe it was not, but the fact that now he was in enemy territory made him look more agile and strong than ever. After a few minutes he finally got to a clear spot and stop to take a closer look to what it seemed a new Sentinel facility. The American hero lifted his shield from the ground and started running towards one of the metal buildings.

It didn't took much time for one of the wards to notice his presence "Stop right there!" The man wearing black uniform ordered right before pointing a gun at the Super-Soldier. "I said stop!" he screamed again and started shooting at the great Steve Rogers

Capitan America1 didn't waste time as he covered himself with the only thing he had kept over the ages. The shield seemed impenetrable as the bullets bounced on it without making any progress. One of the deflected bullets hit one the ward's leg, causing extreme bleeding and making him fall on the ground.

"Who the hell is behind all this!?" The blond male asked as he ran towards the wounded man. Once Rogers was besides him he kicked the officer on his face, breaking his nose. Then he took the gun as knelt at his side. Pointing the _M15A4 AEG_ 2 at the man's face he started speaking "Who is behind all of this?" Rogers asked calmly.

Shaking in his own blood, the ward manage to make up a sentence. "I don't know! please don't kill me!"

"Then you are no use for me." The former hero stated coldly before pulling the trigger. The metal bullet hit the officer on his left ear, blowing it up. Most of the man's face was covered in blood and nearly all of it's left side no longer had flesh. "Next time I wont miss."

"Please, I actually don't know!" The wounded officer stated, shaking even more. "I just receive orders from General Kinkade!"

"Kinkade, huh…" Capitan America said as he stood up. Nearly two seconds after, the sapphire sky was covered by a massive flight of Advanced Sentinels. "You call them?" Rogers asked after turning to face the wounded man. A small smile appeared on the officer's face as he glared at the robot army above him. Coldly, a satanic finger pulled the trigger, a finger which was no longer the one of a hero, of a symbol; it was the one of a murderer, of sinner.

Knowing that fighting was not an option, the former hero took the gun and his indestructible shield and ran. He could hear the missiles being launched and the energy blasts hitting the ground. It was not a short run, but Rogers knew he could make it to the nearest building, a big metal structure which will only provide a false feeling of safety. No more than five minutes had passed when he got to the building opened the unlocked door and got in. Capitan America heard the energy blasts smashing against the door and walls.

It seemed to the blond hero that it once was a laboratory of some sort. The walls had lost their original white color and now had a dirty brown all over the edges. Inside Steve could see seven men, laying on metal beds. Either death or asleep, he could not say; he couldn't even say if they were men or women. The wall behind the Super-Soldier blew up, as the roar of the explosion covered the atmosphere. The old hero managed to cover himself with his shield. He could see dozens of Advance Sentinels coming for him. Capitan America dropped the gun and threw his blue shield towards the machines. Cutting some in half, or ripping their heads from their bodies, the shied made it's way throw the Sentinel army. The former hero graved one of the robots and used it as a shield, covering himself from mini rockets and energy blasts. Right before his shield got back Steve Rogers was hit on his left leg, and on his left shoulder. The American shield got back to him; Capitan America graved it and went to his knees, feeling how his skin was being burned and how his ruby red blood started covering his uniform.

Without any sign, the Sentinels began falling apart; most of their metal components turned into liquid. They started falling to the ground, washing themselves in a pool of liquid metal. In less than thirty seconds the whole army of Advanced Sentinels had been destroyed, annihilated. After a few more seconds one of the laboratory walls opened and two spheres of silver metal landed inside it. Followed by the Master of Magnetism who was slowly coming down from the heavens. The two spheres opened, revealing Remy and the red skinned mutant.

"What a pleasure to know you're still alive Capitan America." The former terrorist stated as he placed his feet on the now destroyed lab.

"I could say the same." Was the response Steve Rogers gave to Magnus.

A small smile appeared on Lensherr's face as he glared at the other men in the lab. "Gambit, help him. Exodus, free the boy." Remy knelt to help the former hero as the crimson skinned man walked towards a blond boy laying on one of the metal beds.

Remy's eyes winded as he saw who the young mutant was. "Elixir…" was the only word which came out of his mouth.

Magus' smile appeared once more as he speak. "You know the kid?"

"What do you want from him?!" Gambit demanded as he stood up to face the old man.

"I promise you I wont hurt him, besides he will help us heal our superhero here." The young man seemed death to everyone's eyes. But it only took two minutes after Exodus disconnected him form the sedative for Joshua to regain his strength and consciousness. "Exodus, do what you came here to."

Exodus' eyes became white as well as Elixir's. Slowly Joshua's mind was being taken over by Exodus. It was a matter of time for the psychic to take control over Joshua's body, and most important, over his powers. Elixir, former New Mutant, is one of the few Omega-Level Mutants, but he is the only mutant capable of arranging DNA, he is the only mutant who can help Magneto in this new war of his, he is the only mutant who can save the world from becoming an empty place, a place where only Satan could rule it all; a place for the doomed.

* * *

Footnotes:  
1 Like this story is place right after the M-Day the Civil War events never happen… what my friend here is trying to say is that Capitan American has not been killed in this 'reality' of ours.  
2 M15A4 AEG is a Airsoft guns often use by the army

Ok, we are trying to keep updating, it's kind of hard but anyways... Special thanks to myslef!!! hahha... plz review!! we'll like to know wht do you think about the story so far... I guess that's all... it that what u think?... yeah... nevermind, we're done here...


	7. Bright New Sun

**Chapter IIV: Bright New Sun**

He could say life hadn't treated him bad. He could say, that even after everything that happened, he had a good life. But not any more. Now he struggle to keep himself alive. Now he needed to allay with those who once where his enemies, now life wasn't exactly good to him. Everything he loved and care about had been lost. The only thing he had left was hope; hope that one day all of this war ended and he could return to his normal life. But he knew that was not going to happen; he knew that even if he made it to the end of this war his life will not be the same. At that moment he had lost hope, the hope which had kept him going for the last months, a hope he'll never get back.

"Leave the boy alone!" Remy ordered as he placed his had on the building's floor.

"Don't do this Gambit." Magnus told the former X-Man before closing his eyes and taking off his helmet. "We just need a few minutes. I swear that Joshua wont get hurt."

Taking a small breath, the mutant began talking again. "If you do something stupid Gambit will blow this building with all of us in it."

"I think it's a little bit obvious you don't trust me." Magneto said, still with his eyes close.

"Dam right Gambit don't trust you." A few seconds of silence came after the Cajun's words.

Elixir started walking towards the old terrorist while Exodus just stood there, with his eyes in blank. Joshua placed his right hand on top of Erick's head; nothing happened. Over three minutes had passed when Magneto opened his eyes without any other reaction. Slowly Remy noticed how Erick's face was out of wrinkles, how his white hair was no longer thin and few. His silver eyes had regained their blue and beautiful color. It seemed to Remy that Magneto had taken twenty years form his back. The old man's hair had grown over one inch and his muscles seemed stronger than ever. Gambit stare at the powerful mutant as the earth became a darker place. After a few seconds more Elixir took his had off Lensherr, who fall to the ground unconscious. The blond mutant walk towards Steve Rogers and then knelt besides him. Placing his hand on Roger's chest, he cured the former hero and then fall on the cold floor, unconscious.

Gambit stare at the old man laying on the floor, not knowing what to do. Remy knelt near Joshua to check if he was still breathing; right after that Exodus, the red skinned mutant, fell to the ground. "Now what?" Gambit asked himself as he stood up again. "Joshua, come on, wake up." He said while shaking Elixir's body. "We need to go." Remy said after he stood up. "It's only a matter of time for the Sentinels to come."

"They'll kill them!" Capitan America told the ex X-Man, as he struggle with his consciousness. "We can't leave them."

"Then, what do you suggest?" LeBeau asked the American hero "We can't fight."

"But we have to."

"Gambit thinks you didn't understand. If we stay we stay we are death."

"Do as you please, but I'll stay." Steve Rogers stated as he prepare himself for battle.

Once the old hero finished talking an engine sound was heard form nearby. A rotten and toxic air filled the lab in an instant as machines of all sizes landed in front of the mutant. "Get out of here now!" Remy ordered Capitan America as he knelt and placed both of his hands on the cold floor. "Take Magneto and Joshua with you! Now go!"

The Super-Solider took Magnus and Elixir, and moved as fast as he cloud out of the building. He noticed how the metal lab began to shine with a purple like color. The giant Machines slowly moved towards the destroyed laboratory. Advanced Sentinels landed on the metal roof as more Sentinels approached the former X-Man. After a few more seconds the building was totally filled with the green poison gas, killing everything near it. But it was then, when no hope was left, that the purple light slowly began to change into a yellowish green. Without any notice some Sentinel began to shine with the same yellow color. The kinetic energy quickly began to expand through the ground, by that time all of the Sentinel flight was charged with that monstrous amount of energy.

Steve Rogers witness this as he kept running, carrying the two mutants. It was then when the great Capitan America saw the blinding light of the explosion; a light so white, so pure, so destructive. A second after the roar of the explosion was heard from miles away; the ground was shaking, the air was thin, and the sound echoed in their ears. The hero and the two mutants where pushed away by the explosion, as well as remains of dirt and sand which once were part of the ground. Slowly the light began to fade, taking with it the horrible sound.

After a minute, when the Super-Soldier opened his eyes he could only see shades, but with time his eyes re-established showing him the truth. Making an effort he managed to stand up; at that moment he knew that Earth was about to suffer destruction and death as it had never been seen. What the old hero witness at that moment was just a man, from who's right hand a yellow aura was emanating, standing in the middle of what seemed a path to hell. Standing on nothing but suffering, death, and destruction; standing on nothing but remains.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A cold voice came from Rogers' back. "How pretty and powerful evolution can be." Magneto said after Capitan America had turned to face him. "We both know that we are the future; and it doesn't matter if they get rid of us now," his voice was sharp; cutting through Rogers' heart and soul, "they can't stop evolution. Sooner or later more of us will come, and it may take centuries for humans to acknowledge that we are the future. But I will not sit and watch as humans attack and kill what's left of my race, just because of their ignorance."

"You are right, humans shouldn't be doing this; but neither should you." The former Avenger told Magnus as he turned his face away from the mutant.

The now younger Erick Lensherr started walking towards Gambit. "We are just defending ourselves; and if they think a war is needed to do so, we will give it to them." He finished before picking up his helmet.

Without saying any more words, Rogers graved the young mutant and started walking after Lensherr.

Remy LeBeau just stare at them, coming towards him; knowing what he had just done. He knew what will happen if he lost control over his powers. He had been warned by the New Sun that if Gambit lost his powers he'll charge the whole world and destroy it in a matter of seconds. He had felt like that same way years ago; but now it was different. This time he trusted his powers and abilities, this time he had something which guiding him on the right direction. This time he loved something, something Gambit was not going to let go easily. And after this, Gambit knew he could take what he loved the most and protected from all evil forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness covered the satanic room until an armed man opened the metal door letting a ray of light inside the room. A white skinned man was sitting on a cold, metal throne. From where he witnessed the massacres around the world, from where he waited for his minors. The man could see how mutant race suffered, got to their knees and prayed for forgiveness; he didn't care. He just stayed in the dark, watching.

"Sir," said the man as he knelt in front of Dr. Essex, "A complete flight of Sentinels and a platoon of Ad. Sentinels has just been destroyed." His voice was shaking, but the old geneticist didn't pay attention to it.

"Was this done by Magneto?" Nathaniel's unholy voice seemed to summon the wards fears. The officer nodded once he had stand up form the duty floor. "Well then, what are you waiting for? I want him death."

"Yes sir." The man answered before bowing to Mr. Sinister.

"Before you go. Do you know if General Kinkade is already at Ney York?" The white skinned scientist asked coldly.

"He and Mr. Bastion left two hours ago." The ward told his master, with his voice still shaking.

"Perfect. Now, leave" His cold words were followed by the heavy door opening and closing before the ward; leaving Mr. Sinister not so lonely in the dark. The blacked eyed man stood up as he took out a bright red stone. "Are you sure this will work?"

After a small laugh a heavy voice filled the room "If you have learned something is that my plans always work." Once the voice had faded a huge man appeared besides Nathaniel.

The doctor gave the red stone to his master as the darkness covered them. The small gem started passing energy to the powerless mutant. After a few seconds the satanic room was illuminated by the Infinity Gem.

No man nor mutant knew how will earth look once the war was over, not even Magneto, not even Xavier. Both of them weren't that different; they only wanted what they thought was better for the mutant race. Apocalypse, by the other hand, only cared about himself. He was chasing down all of the Illuminati. he knew he was powerless at the moment, but he saw it as a chance to reborn even more powerful than before, and his plan was going exactly as he wanted it to be.

* * *

AN: well we hope u have like it... mmm...mmm... plz review, tell us if u're liking how the story is going... aaa well i think that's all... u think that?!... yeah, i actually do... fine... ok... see u soon we hope...

Almost forgot, if u don't know what the Infinity Gems are we'll explain, they'll take a major role in whats comming next... There are 6 Infinity gems (there is a seventh gem but it's may be fake). it's explain that the gems are the remains of an omnipotent being... There are now in the possession of the Illuminati. (Black Bolt, Charles Xavier, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Namor, Reed Richards) each one of them has a gem in their possession. If any one possess the 6 gems he'll have power like powers nad will be nearly omnipotent.


	8. Perfect Plan

**Chapter VIII: Perfect Plan**

AN: I'm sorry about not updating sooner, there isn't any real excuse, sorry again.

* * *

Thanks Giving; no day in the whole year had been so peaceful. Honestly in no other city this day kept meaning something. Thanks Giving kept meaning something to this people because no one seemed to notice that the earth was falling apart.

In the senate, for example, many saw this city as the future. This attitude of indifference of comfort over others expenses was the attitude all humans had began to adopt. Without even noticing it many, if not all, humans had agreed with the holocaust.

Men began to retake their lives without fear, without mutants. What the New Yorkers ignored was that their new perfect heaven was crowded by foolish mutants who hid in the dark corners and dirty sewers.

There was no one outside to notice how the sky was slowly covered by monstrous machines; by mutant hunters. No one noticed how Sentinels of all kinds covered the streets, how those mutants killing machines slowly located their prey.

Humans who weren't busy cutting the turkey or watching football saw how their city had been taken by machines. Some called 911 but none tried to escape; that was their mistake. Not even the mutants, who knew what those machines were capable of, tried to escape. Maybe they were scared or thought they were safe in their hiding places; I could not say. The funny thing was no one even though about fighting, about defending themselves. They just sat there waiting for the worst and hoping for the best.

At 2:00 PM the massacre started.

The only heroes who could have save Ney York from this massacre had been decapitated by New York itself; ironically twisting this story into a tragic drama.

From the distance Charles Xavier looked down into the bloodshed and thought '_They brought it upon themselves.'_

But from the heavens someone else was glaring down at his precious doing. Five stones laid on his hand; one red, one green, one yellow, one orange and one purple.

The difference between him and Charles was that Apocalypse didn't thought anything he only laugh hysterically as the world fall into his domain.

--

She felt cold, colder than ever before. The steel floor absorbed the few heat her naked body produced; barely letting her alive. The former hero laid on a dark corner of that forgotten hell. It had all been hard on her, it even seemed difficult to remember who she was, what her name really was, everything was hard for her at that moment.

She opened her eyes, but didn't make any difference. Maybe it was because the prison was pitch black or because her green eyes were tired of day dreaming they couldn't see anything beyond her nose.

I can bet you no one has ever felt so lonely. Her sensitive hands moved from her chest to her hips feeling the scars that covered her pale skin. While she crumbled in the dark in her mind few thoughts were still alive.

_Remy LeBeau_

_Sentinels_

_Holocaust_

_Sinister_

_Apocalypse – Infinity gems_

_Power – Death_

_Xavier – Magneto _

_Remy LeBeau… Remy LeBeau_

She had been taken prisoner long ago. Actually she had been one of the first X-Men to fall along with Cyclops and Angel. Both of them now dead; they were taken care of at Christopher's elimination camp in New England. But Rogue suffered another fate, one worst. Nathaniel's master had seen something special on her, maybe it was her wicked power or her beautiful body or maybe the fact that she knew who possessed the others infinity gems, I could not say.

They had gone to a special mission. They were out searching for Reed Richards. Xavier had talked to them. Told them to look for Richards; one of the holders of an Infinity Gem. After the M-Day no one knew what to think much less what to do. No one had heard of the Fantastic four, of the Avengers, not even from us the X-Men. The holocaust had begun in some mayor cities around the globe. But they hadn't heard about it. The three men team was taken down near Manhattan. The funny thing was that they weren't defeated by Sentinels. I'm guessing that it was the work of Sinister's men. They took her and left the other two behind for the Sentinels to end the work.

Rogue ignored how she did to stay alive. Sinister had tried to brainwash her many times; tortured her. The former X-Man got near to break. The truth was every night she wished she had spoken, but every new day gave her new hope. Hope that something happen, something like what happened that day.

A violet dim light began illuminating one of the thick walls. At first Rogue believed she was asleep but when the wall made an explosion she knew it wasn't a dream. The dust settled and there I was, standing before her, Remy LeBeau.

" 'Ow about some company, áy Cher?"

She looked me in the eyes and smile. It was as if my presence had given her strength. "You certainly took long."

I smiled as well. Truly I only wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to feel her body against mine. "Here, we 'on't want chu running aroun' naked, do we?" I threw her my raincoat then offer her my hand so she could stand up.

She stood up, but rejected my hand, and asked as she was putting on the raincoat. "How did you find me?"

A million dollar question I must admit. "Chu will fin' ou' in a sec Cher." I gave a last glare at her perfect body. But end up looking directly at her emerald green eyes. "Now let's go." I took old Rogue and carried her then rested her sexy body in my arms.

I began running, following a trail of destruction I had created. Rogue had to admit she was very comfortable resting on my arms. We got to a room where two figures where standing in a dark corner. The daylight entered the room through the giant hole one of the destroyed walls had left.

"Nice for to join us." The voice echoed through the whole room.

Rogue was shocked. She had heard that voice before, she knew it well; I'm sure. Magneto turned around to face directly at his former lover. He looked much younger than what she recalled. Standing at his side was one of the must recognize heroes; Capitan America. He was carrying one of the New Mutants on his shoulder. Laying on the floor before the two men was a piece of meat that once upon a time was named Nathaniel Essex.

Sinister's legs and arms had been cut off; Magneto's doing. He was laying, on a pool of his own blood, barely alive. He had his jaw broken and most of his teeth missing.

We had entered Sinister's headquarters and fight many guards and Sentinels. Not long before I went to rescue Rogue we found him; sitting on his mighty chair believing we had been defeated by his guards. Magneto tortured him. I must admit I also participated, as well as old Steve Rogers. Finally Nathaniel told Capitan America what he knew. He told us about the Sentinels, about Apocalypse, about what he was after, about what was about to happen to our world, about Rogue.

Rogue's eyes rolled from Erik's eyes to Sinister's. "What have you done?"

"What had to be done." Rogers spoke loud. He knew that Rogue will believe in his word and respect it more than the terrorist's or even mine.

"We need'd to know wha' Sinisté wa really op to."

"And if what he said is right we are losing precious time." Capitan America warned us all on what we already knew.

"Sinister was working for Apocalypse. He is planning on taking over USA by night fall, and with all the Sentinels under his command it'll be easy." Magneto explained as he lifted himself to the air. "And he's after something;" he made a small pause and glared directly to Rogue's eyes, "you know what I speak of, don't you?"

"The Infinity Gems."

--

Kinkade thought he was safe. He thought that no one will dare to go after him to such a place. Not even his new 'partner' Apocalypse. But you and I know that he was mistaken.

The place smelled to rotten blood, to death. The sentinel facility was crowded by killing machines and trained soldiers. All of them had been either killed or destroyed. He had been waiting there for too long; waiting for that someone who will take him to his master, The Master of Magnetism.

Kinkade was talking on the phone, asking his former president to fulfill his demands. Kinkade turned around and found nothing. But he ignored that from a dark corner Creed was looking at him; glaring at his prey.

The beast revealed his shark claws as he slowly approached the general. He was furious, blood thirsty. Creed wanted revenge for everything that had happen to his race. Sabertooth buried his claws on Kinkade's throat and with his other hand he took out the general's eyes. Screams echoed through the whole facility but there was no one there who cared about them. Next Sabertooth let out a powerful roar as he glared the general's body falling to the ground.

A dark grim drew on Creed's face after he had licked his black claws. He could hear someone asking for help. It wasn't Kinkade, it was someone else. Someone he hadn't met in a long time. He recognized the voice; it was the voice Anthony Edward Stark.

--

Everything was falling into place. Apocalypse plans were about to get complete. He had known all along Sabertooth was going to take Kinkade down. With the general down his new army will only respond to him. Now he was only missing two insignificant jewels, once he had them not only the world but the whole Universe will fall into his domain.


End file.
